


People Watching

by CurioOfTheHeart



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Screenplay/Script Format, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurioOfTheHeart/pseuds/CurioOfTheHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nina and Soleil talk a new fantasy while spying-er, people watching. Fan S-Support.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Watching

Soleil: Wow, look at those two guys, staring at each other so intensely. I can just imagine it, the taller one going in for a kiss on the shorter one…*sigh* You were right Nina, it is a lot of fun fantasizing about guys.

Nina: And you were right about fantasies about women, Soleil. Not as amazingly muscular as men, except for Lady Effie of course, but they have their own charms.

Soleil: Of course! And I’ll admit that men have their charms too. Oh, but there aren’t any cute girls around, so are you fantasizing from memory? I know, you’re thinking of those shopkeepers we saw the other day, aren’t you?

Nina: No, not them, though they were cute. I’ll give you a hint, they’re in the army.

Soleil: Oho, fantasizing about our allies. Interesting. Is it Lady Camilla and Lady Selena? I can see the way they stare at each other, it’s like the way my father sometimes stares at Lady Selena.  
-Alternate line if Selena is Soleil’s mother: Oho, fantasizing about our allies. Interesting. Is it Lady Camilla and Lady Beruka? I can see the way they stare at each other, it’s like the way my father stares at my mother.

Nina: No, not them, though they would be a nice couple. I will admit this: my fantasies are a bit different than usual. More…domestic. Maybe less of a forbidden romance and a happy one that just happens to be between two women.

Soleil: Well now I’m even more interested. Come on, tell me, who are they?

Nina: Me and you, Soleil. I’m fantasizing about the two of us.

Soleil: Wh-what? You fantasize about us being a couple?

Nina: Yes I have. Is that okay? Wait, are you smiling?

Soleil: Of course! You know I have a thing for cute girls, and the cutest one I know just admitted to being interested in me. I love you too, Nina.

Nina: The cutest girl you know? Love? Th-this is just like a fantasy come true.

Soleil: Glad I can help your fantasies become reality, and you’re doing the same for me. Come on, let’s go get some tea as our first date.


End file.
